These Lips Are Yours
by Jashinista
Summary: "I'll make it up to you - I swear, I'll do anything!" Sakura regretted her words the moment his mouth turned upwards into a cocky smile. "Anything?" he asks, slowly closing the space between them. "Then kiss me," he reached out and cupped her cheek. "-everyday, like a lover." [AU]
1. Chance Encounter

**Title:** These Lips Are Yours

 **Summary:** "I'll make it up to you - I swear, I'll do anything!" Sakura regretted her words the moment his mouth turned upwards into a devilish smile. "Anything?" he asks, slowly closing the space between them. "Then kiss me," he reached out and cupped her cheek. "-everyday, like a lover."

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters.

 **A/N:** Short intro to a new story I am starting. Future chapters will be longer in length. This is just meant to situate everyone into the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Chance Encounter**

 **:::**

She cringed the moment her body made contact with the large artifact. Just the slightest feather of a touch did the trick, pushing the vase over into its own demise. Her head whipped around and her arms shot out with the sliver of hope that maybe, just maybe she would be able to save her broke ass this time. But sadly, she was too late. It rapidly went crashing down onto the ground in no time. It had only taken a split second for Sakura to realize she would be in deep shit for this.

"God dammit!" Sakura huffed out angrily into the cold air, allowing her furious eyes to take in the tiny millions of pieces that once made up a beautiful vase now scattered all around her feet. Had she not drank irresponsibly and listened to herself this morning that one drink would suffice - none of this would have happened. The music was just so energetic and people were pushing trays of alcohol into her face that Sakura just couldn't help herself! She knew she shouldn't have been persuaded so easily. That's one thing she would regret leaving this stupid house party. But really, Sakura was just glad that she didn't stick around other people while piss drunk because no doubt she would be waking up to some incredibly embarrassing photos on Facebook the next morning. Her plan had been to step out and bath in the midnight stars of the crisp winter air atop the balcony before heading home, but her departure may be a bit delayed now.

The crunching of glass caught her wandering thoughts. Sakura's eyes lazily glanced to the man who had walked up next to her and quickly looked him over. _He's hot._

Shut up! You shouldn't have thoughts like those at a time like this!

Pink hair flew in her face as she tried shaking her head in hopes that her mind would clear up a bit. It didn't help, at all. All it did was make her more dizzy and she felt herself stumbling to the left.

The sound of more glass crunching rung in her ears as arms glided under her body, smoothly catching her from falling. Sakura's eyelids drifted half shut as she gazed up at the man who had caught her through dark mascara slogged lashes. the image of a handsome red head stared down at her, a deep frown spreading between his eyebrows. It was blurry but she caught sight of a beautiful pair of golden brown eyes.

"Pretty..." Sakura whispered, hands unconsciously moving to place themselves over his cheeks. She immediately was stopped midair by a firm grasp.

"Mind sobering up a bit?" he asked. There was a hint of annoyance in the way he spoke, but Sakura's hazy mind couldn't catch onto it.

Sakura sighed through her nose and aimlessly threw her arms around him. "Don't tell anyone..." she didn't know if it was the alcohol's doings, but she felt herself pushing up further against the man. Her lips barely grazed the shell of his ear and nails slightly dug into his shoulders as she was afraid he would suddenly let go of her. Hot air entered through his ear as she spoke. "I pushed an expensive looking vase onto the ground by accident. Do you think I'll get in trouble?"

Sakura struggled to keep herself upright as the mans hold on her slightly faltered. She heard a heavy sigh. Minutes passed before he replied, "How did you push it over?"

"I kinda just... rammed into it."

"You... what?"

Sakura giggled, "Yeah."

For some reason, his presence made her feel a whole lot less guilty. His breath wreaked of a similar alcohol she had a couple shots of and his whole attire doubled the appearance of the typical fraternity douche-bag. His presence was in a sense, comforting. It reminded her of the crazy party going on in the other sanctions of the house and it made her want to just forget about this whole ordeal and drag this hot guy with her back to the living room. Maybe they could end up playing a game of strip poker and she would get to see this hunk naked in all his glory.

Unknowingly to Sasori, the pink haired female in his grasp was having some livid fantasies about him. She was petite and cute, not the type of girl to come around to these types of fraternity parties. Not that he minded, really. He didn't care who he partied with. But the reason he had exited the party zone was to have a quick smoke outside and get his mind off things for a bit. Alcohol would definitely help with that, but getting drunk out of his mind wasn't for him. He had always been more reserved near others and the last thing he wanted was for people to see him let loose completely.

But what he hadn't planned on was running into this girl. The moment he walked through the balcony doors, hand in pocket ready to retrieve his cigarette pack, the shattering of glass caught him by surprise. But what caught his upmost attention was the pinkette stood right in the middle of it, her body hovering over the base stand as if she thought she had a chance at catching it. It was hilarious, but also annoying. Things got wrecked in the house all the time but there was a reason that specific vase had been kept in a corner on a balcony way at the back of the mansion. It was meant to be kept out of view but somehow this girl just so happened to stumble into the crevice of the balcony and knock it over.

He wasn't sure how to feel about it. But currently, the female in his grasp was starting to tick him off. He wasn't going to deny that she had a unique and attractive exterior, though he knew her jade eyes would have looked much nicer had they not been bloodshot and hazy. Her hair and pale skin tone somehow accentuated her features even further, and it mesmerized the redhead. Despite her whole disheveled appearance at the moment, if he had the chance at any other time he would definitely want to get to know this girl better.

but Sasori was a gentleman. he wouldn't do anything to her while she was in this state. He wasn't really feeling up to it today anyway. He just wanted a long drag of nicotine before he would have to walk back into the house and announce the party over. Not that people would listen, but it was better to inform those who really did want to leave so he wouldn't be left with the school board knocking on his door and blaming the lack of students in class on him.

Annoying.

When would she let go of him?

"Hey-"

Her response was nothing but a mere 'shh' and within a couple seconds, light snores reached his ears. He looked down in bewilderment. Had she really just fallen asleep in his arms?

Surprised, yet slightly irritated, he continued to examine her face. Makeup was smudged in every direction and her mouth was left hanging open. His eyes shamelessly traveled down further and he noticed the clothes she wore were unlike what he usually saw women dressed in at these types of parties. Just a plain white t-shirt below a leather coat and blue ripped jeans. _Probably a first year,_ he thought. Made sense, since he had never caught sight of this female until now. You would think someone with such a bold appearance would have caught his attention sooner, but not in these types of circumstances.

She seemed pretty innocent. Did she come here alone? How would she have gotten here without any guidance? Maybe she tagged along with some older kids who persuaded her to come.

Maybe she was here with a couple friends and she lost sight of them? Had she been wandering around any longer as drunk as she was, she definitely would of gotten into much more trouble. And for some reason, the thought of this treasure aimlessly throwing herself at any of the other males in the house bothered him.

All these thoughts swarmed his mind and Sasori wasn't sure why he was thinking all this. Was it really his business to know why she was here in the first place and what she would have done had he not shown up? Despite it being his share house, he never really cared who walked through those front doors. Well, that is until now.

She just intrigued him, is all. Females never caught his attention so easily, but she was just an odd one out. Her outrageous hair definitely helped with that. Does she know she has that sort of effect? Either way, she was able to catch his interest and that's a hard thing to achieve with Sasori. What he would do with this new fascination, he wasn't sure. Would he pursue her, or just brush it off as a measly infatuation?

One things for sure, he wasn't going to lose sight of her that easily. Not even a cancer stick would help clear his mind off of things this time.

 **:::**

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said in the first A/N, this is meant to be an intro, so I'm sure future chapters will be much longer.** **BTW the summary might change once I get to the actual scene it occurs. The summary was sorta just a spur of the moment thing. After I wrote it I was like... I could make a story out of this! And so that's what I'm doing haha.**

 **Updates wont be frequent because I'm more focused on other stories right at this moment, but feel free to review and leave your thoughts on this first chapter. I would really appreciate it!**


	2. Monday Nights

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Monday Nights**

 **:::**

The courtyard is buzzing with laughter. Students at every corner sat on benches and beneath shaded trees, socializing with fellow classmates.

Sakura on the other hand sits alone inside her Physics lab, gazing out in envy to those enjoying the beautiful weather outside.

She is snapped from her daze when a female voice startles her shitless, "Haruno!"

Said girl takes her eyes off the window and glues them to the sheet in front of her. She scans the numerous equations and cannot process the answers for the life of her. This is what she gets for not studying.

She had been very preoccupied with other things, specifically, late night drinking with the girls at her first ever _"Frat Party"_. One word Sakura would use to describe her once in a lifetime experience would have to be _horrible._

Her head is currently feeling slightly better than it had this morning, but the hangovers after effects were still there. For what it's worth, maybe Sunday nights weren't the best choice for drinking, especially when you have a unit test the morning after.

Sakura leaned her head against her palm and allowed her pink locks to shield her face from the world around her. Her eyes skipped from question to question.

 _What's the answer? Come on… come on!_

Sakura began to lightly tap her pencil against the desk in thought. Maybe she could get out of failing this test. It's not like she didn't have other chances to boost her mark. It wouldn't be the end of the world, right? But then again, she did walk in late and totally miss the majority of today's class. Now she was paying the consequence of staying after class to finish a test, plus this certain professor had a certain dislike for the pink haired girl already.

"Sakura, you have 10 minutes left. Get on with it."

Sighing in annoyance, she began writing in the blanks. She'd just have to wing it.

Even after completing the work sheet and placing it on the front desk, she could still feel her professors gaze burning into the back of her head as she exited the classroom.

"Evil cow," Sakura muttered under her breath once far enough from the room. She followed her usual path to her locker and gathered all her belongings, taking her time knowing that all her friends were already long gone. Ino would most likely not be in their dorm; she seemed to pick up a habit of not relaying her whereabouts to Sakura and going off to do god-knows-what without her. It sort of irked the pinkette, seeing as they came to college together and now she was being totally hitched to the side.

Plus, she still needed to confront the blonde on what had gone on at the party. Sakura woke up in a haze this morning, her memory completely wiped of the previous night. She knew Ino had to have some clue as to how she miraculously ended back up in her dorm. There's no way she could have done it on her own, as drunk as she was.

"She won't even answer my texts; stupid pig."

Slamming her locker shut, Sakura was startled by the presence of a man standing right beside her. Assuming his locker was coincidentally right next to hers, she ignored him and made her way around him. A sudden grasp on her wrist halted her in place.

Sakura panicked for a second before he spoke. "Wait… you're her."

Sakura turned her head at the strange boy, scanning his face as she realized she had no clue as to who he was. His eyes sparkled with mischief.

She raised a curious brow, "Who?"

"Hah! No way! It's actually you!" His expression took on a turn of disbelief and excitement, confusing the pinkette even further. She swiped her hand away from his grasp and distanced herself away from him.

"What are you talking about?"

His lips pulled into a large grin, showcasing his teeth. "You're her, right? Sasori's girlfriend!"

"What?"

 _What?_

 _What?_

 **:::**

"Ino!"

The blonde jumped at the sound of their dorm room door being slammed closed. Her eyes raised to a face that could kill. "Hey Forehead," Ino replied in a bored manner, opting to focusing her gaze back on the magazine in lap. Sakura strode right over to her bed and snagged the article right out of her grasp, causing the blonde to groan.

"What are you so mad about?"

"Explain to me what the hell happened last night!"

A fleeting smirk graced Ino's thin lips. "Ah, so you finally remember?"

"No, but I had an encounter with someone who began spewing nonsense in my face. I want answers, Ino."

"Take a chill pill and relax, girl." Ino pointed a manicured finger to the space beside her. "Sit."

Reluctantly sitting beside her friend, Sakura turned attention back to the topic. "So?"

"I think it's best if your _boyfriend_ is the one to tell you." Ino said in delight, clapping her hands together. "Oh I know, let's go for round two tonight!"

Sakura opted to ignore her outrageous offer. "Ino, come on, it's killing me on the inside not knowing. Who the hell is Sasori?"

"Ah, you're prince charming," She sighed blissfully, allowing her eyes to close as she reminisced. "You looked like a damsel in distress in his arms. But just know if it weren't for me, he wouldn't have known what dorm you lived in."

"But, who is he and why is he being labeled as my boyfriend?"

"Ah, ah, ah, Sakura-chan, you didn't say thank you!"

"Ino…"

"Fine, fine, he's one of the guys living in that Frat house. Pretty sure he's a third year, and he's smoking hot. Being called his girlfriend isn't a bad thing, ye know."

"And you're just going along with it?" Sakura groaned, tossing herself back onto the bed. "This is so screwed up. Why was it him that helped me, and not one of you guys?"

"That's where the rumor mills started to turn," Ino's words caused Sakura to perk up. Ino merely smiled down at her innocently as she continued, "He carried you from the second floor and _everyone_ saw. It was quite a show stopper."

Sakura turned her head and groaned into the bed sheet. "Why can't I remember any of this?" She mumbled.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm fucking jealous," Ino quipped, tossing her head back and laughing. "You're already making a name for yourself. How did you even bag him in the first place?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know…"

Sakura has had her fair share of strange experiences in life, but this had to top the list. But what continued to boggle her mind was why this stranger decided to go as far as to carry her back to her room.

"Why was I with him anyway?"

"Now that, I have no idea." Ino began examining her nails in thought. "But he did carry you from upstairs… maybe you guys were about to do it and you passed out in the middle of – Ow!"

Sakura retracted Ino's pillow and raised it, ready to plow her with it again. "I have more dignity than sleeping with someone I don't even know!"

"What about Sasuke?"

Ino's quick response left them both stunned. The blonde bit her lip, "Sorry."

The name brought back unwanted summer memories, and these scenes played against the back of Sakura's eyelids. She shut her eyes in thought. "No it's just…" Sakura sighed, scratching the back of her head in angst. "I guess I never fully went into what happened, huh?" Sakura raised herself to a sitting position and crossed her legs in front of Ino.

Ino did the same and sat attentively, not attempting to push Sakura as she usually would when she wanted answers. For that, Sakura was grateful. But the way her left eye was twitching signified that she would grow restless anytime soon, so Sakura quickly got down to business.

"He never once told me he loved me. It felt like a one-sided relationship, ye know? I was doing all the work, trying to improve our relationship, while he sat back and acted like it was nothing important. So, I broke it off with him."

Ino nodded along as she digested her words. "That's low of him. If you had told me sooner, I swear I would have tossed his ass into a trash bin."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "It's fine now. I'm over it, so don't worry."

Ino grasped Sakura's hand and squeezed it. She pouted slightly, "I know I'm not around a lot, but it's only because I know you want to spend your time studying. I didn't want to get in the way. I'm a pretty horrible friend, aren't I?"

Ino's words left Sakura speechless for a moment. "I know. It's fine, so you don't-"

"By the way, was Sasuke a good kisser?"

Sneaky little vinx.

Sakura gave in to Ino's quick way of tossing around topics so casually. "Sure, I guess. But there was never meaning behind it, ye know? It never felt… passionate. It almost felt like we were kissing off a dare. It didn't feel like we were lovers at all."

Ino plucked her tongue, "Typical young love. Don't worry girl, maybe Sasori will be the man you've always been looking for."

"Ino, don't get ahead of yourself. He also probably hates these rumors, so don't go on talking as if we're actually dating."

"How are you going to make them go away, hmm?" Ino's lips pulled into an effortless smirk. "Every soul on campus probably knows by now. Do you know how popular that guy is? Girls will be attacking you left and right any minute now."

"This is why I want them gone. I don't want to associate with a Frat boy, of all people." Sakura sighed, "But your right; I have no clue how I'm going to clear these rumors… and no, I know what you're going to say. I won't leave the rumors alone. They have to go."

Ino's fingers aimlessly tapped against Sakura's open palm. "Well… I know exactly what you can do."

Sakura caught the sneakiness in her tone. She wasn't sure if asking would help her cause at all. "What do you suggest?"

"Accept my offer from earlier. Frat party, same place, same time, tonight. He'll definitely be there."

Sakura was ready to shoot down Ino's request, but the meaning behind her words struck her instantly. Ino's right; if she wants to put a stop to these rumors, she must get him to help, and most possibly tell everyone that they're fake. There's no way anyone would listen to her words, but if they came out of his mouth…

"Help me pick an outfit."

Ino squealed in delight, "Alright! Round 2, here we go!"

 **:::**

Stepping into the realm of party goers and alcohol galore, Sakura would be lying if she said she wasn't at least slightly intimidated. She was after all merely a first year and the majority of those here are older than her. But give it up to Ino and her mysterious connections for getting them in without a problem, once again.

The first day they had arrived to this exact Frat house Sakura ended up going way overboard and drinking way too much, causing herself to forget much of the events that occurred that night. This time around she hoped to limit the alcohol consumption and get down to the real reason she even stepped foot back into this place.

Glancing over the rim of her delicate glass of water, she surveyed the crowd.

Where would a popular Frat boy be in the midst of all these young adults?

She had no clue what he looked like, who he hung around, or even the type of person he is. The first point mattered most in her predicament at the moment, but the others were equally as important. Once finding him; then what? How does she go about communicating with him? What if he's drunk as fuck, and all this turns out to be a waste of time?

Deciding to clear the negative thoughts from her mind, she went about thinking on the positives. He must be a good person if he went through all the trouble of helping her out that night, right? So he should be able to understand how the misunderstandings surrounding their "relationship" didn't sit well with her and offer his help to clear the rumors.

Just walking through the living room gave Sakura a clear view of what her future college life could possibly consist of; countless stares. The eyes that caught her upmost attention seemed to be the ones smothered in eye shadow and lash glue. She couldn't help but back up at the way they had snarled at her once she had made her entrance through the front door.

If she didn't fix this mess up soon, she would really will regret it.

She hated having so much attention on herself all because these idiots assume she's dating their Frat prince or whatever. Ino made him out to be some big deal but Sakura could care less. Speaking of Ino, she was quick to wish her good luck and totally ditch her on her own. What a good friend she had, huh?

Rearing back from her thoughts, Sakura decided her best plan of action would be to casually converse with some drunk fucks and pray to god that they don't find it suspicious that she's asking how her supposed "boyfriend" looks like.

Speaking of drunk fucks, one she could only assume to be a pro at it made his way to stand directly in front of her. Sakura's eyes glanced over the tall silver haired male intruding her personal bubble and she knew he could catch the displeased look on her face.

Not willing to back off, he moved to also lean against the same wall she had her back against as a confident smirk pulled at his lips.

"What's up, babe."

 **:::**

Hey Sasori, isn't that your girlfriend over there talking to Hidan, yeah?"

The red head merely spared a second lasting glance at the two across the room. "Seems like it," he replied before focusing back on the beer in hand.

"Aren't you going to do something about it? He looks like he's trying to hit her up."

Sasori shrugged, "So?"

Deidara sent his friend a bizarre stare before refocusing on the brunette strapped onto his arm. His azure eyes looked the girl up and down, causing an immediate blush to bloom over her feature. Despite the loud music bouncing off the walls Sasori could hear Deidara words as he whispered into her ear, "Let's go someplace else. Sasori can be such a buzzkill sometimes."

She nodded in agreement and allowed the blonde to redirect her to another sanction of the house. Sasori scoffed in amusement despite the direct insult. He really could care less, seeing as attending a party on a Monday night hadn't been part of his schedule and if it weren't for Deidara's insistence he wouldn't have accompanied him in the first place. Of course the blonde should have known the sour mood he had already been placed in thanks to many events.

Sasori curiously let his eyes wander back to the two across the room. Deidara words seemed to be correct. Hidan's body language said it all and the way the pink haired girl was ignoring his advances also told him he should probably step in. He did, after all, have an image to uphold.

Having had enough of his beer he took one last gulp before placing it on the table in front of him. He rose from the torn up couch and strode towards the front of the house, quite aware of the countless stares latched onto his form. He sighed inwardly at his luck. _Let's see how this goes._

 **:::**

This had to be the most stubborn human being she's ever had the misfortune of meeting in her life.

"Get some fucking alcohol in you and loosen up! I could totally show you a good time later tonight, babe."

"No thanks. Both offers don't sound that pleasing."

"Aw come on princess, do you see this badge?" Sakura's eyes curiously glanced at the stitched badge against his sweater. "I'm part of this Fraternity. Do you know how many bitches would die to be in your fucking place right now?"

"Just because you're a Frat boy doesn't mean I will like you. Don't degrade me to the same level as all these other airheads."

Sakura zoned out and ignored his continued advances, opting to using this time to search for Ino. There was no way she was going to go through with her beginning plan at this rate. She'd just rely on her own friend to help her search for Sasori.

 _But I sure hope Sasori isn't like this douche bag._

"Hidan, back off."

Sakura eyes were reeled back by a new voice. He looked somewhat familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

She quickly noticed the same 'A' signature patch on his sweater and quickly assumed both men knew each other. Though, they're probably not on good terms if the way his eyes shone with annoyance as he glared at Hidan's smirking face meant anything.

Hidan scoffed down at the slightly shorter male, "What do you want, puppet boy?"

"Do you not see how uncomfortable you're making her? It's quite sad, really. I think the other willing girls in here would satisfy you enough."

"Fuck no, this ones a keeper." Sakura winced as her arm was roughly grasped by the silver haired mans hand. "She's enjoying her time with me, so fuck off."

Sasori's eyes surveyed Hidan's hold on her. "How do you know she's not taken?"

"Why do _you_ care about something like that? Besides, she hasn't said anything about a fucking boyfrie-" He suddenly paused, and a range of emotions passed through his face at that moment. His violet eyes quickly switched over to Sakura's form and scanned her from head to toe. His eyes stopped at her short length hair.

"Wait, this is the _pink girl_ people were bitching about being your girlfriend? The fuck?"

At that, Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief. So this redhead is… "You're Sasori?" She whispered slightly to herself.

A light smirk danced across Sasori's face. This was definitely more entertaining than he had thought it would turn out to be. Both their mixed reactions totally made up for being forced to attend today's party.

Hidan scowled, causing Sakura to jump back in surprise. He unwillingly retracted his hand from her arm, "Fuck this shit, I'm out." He swerved past the couple and made his way to the kitchen where Sakura assumed he would drown his bad luck in alcohol.

Once the loudmouth had completely disappeared, a deep sigh caught her attention. She turned back to who she now assumed to be Sasori. She opened her mouth to speak but her attention quickly diverted over his shoulder to the countless eyes surveying them both.

He must have caught on because her arm was suddenly reclaimed by his slightly softer hand. His gaze said enough and they were both immediately weaving through several bodies as they made their way out of the living room. Sakura's feet were met with stairs and she started to inwardly panic at the fact that he was leading her upstairs.

"U-um…" Her voice must have not been heard. "Hey…"

"The balcony."

"Huh?"

His head stared straight ahead and Sakura wondered if he knew how tight he was holding onto her arm. "We can talk there."

Sakura nodded, despite knowing he couldn't see. "Alright."

 **:::**

Sasori's warm hand remained latched onto her arm and Sakura started to wonder if he would release it anytime soon.

They had already arrived atop the balcony in which they had crossed into a bedroom to get to, which at first immediately caused her to panic. Her rape alert senses calmed down once realizing the balcony he mentioned was connected right at the back.

"So," she began awkwardly, "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

He had his other arm propped up by the balcony railings and his chin tucked into the palm of his hand. He looked quite comfortable in his position. Slowly but surely, his honey brown eyes lazily gazed over from the night sky to her slightly flushed face. "You're the one who was looking for me, right? So you talk."

Sakura's eyebrows scrunched up in response, "How would you know?"

Sasori's eyes once again reveled in the mixed emotions running across her face. She was like an open book, and he wondered if she knew of that weakness. "Is there any other real reason you would show up here again?"

"I-" She bit her lip, "I guess not."

"Mhm. I'm waiting."

 _Impatient prick._ "Can you dispel of these weird rumors going around? People are getting the wrong idea and I don't like having all this attention on me."

He feigned ignorance, "What rumors?"

"You should know about them! The ones talking about… Wha…" His hand had released its tight hold and slid down the expanse of her arm, sending shivers along the way. "The ones saying that you're my… my…"

"Boyfriend?" His hand completely enclosed over hers and wove their fingers together. "It's not that weird of a rumor."

 _Now he sounds like Ino._ "To you it's probably normal, but it's an annoyance for me. So please tell your fan girls that it's fake so they can stop sending me death glares everywhere I go."

A look of amusement took over his face. "Fan girls? Since when do they matter?"

Nope, now he sounds like a dick.

Sakura bit her tongue as to not insult his attitude. "I just don't want to be caught up in all this right now. I've just begun University and I want none of this bullshit attached to me. So _please_ , tell them it's fake."

"Hmm, and what if it's not fake?"

Sakura tried ignoring the way his hand tightened around hers. "Never in a million years."

Something surged up inside Sasori at that moment. "Be mine."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not."

The look of seriousness on his face caught her by surprise. Nope, he has to be joking. "Cut the joke already. You heard me the first time, right? I want nothing to do with you so-"

"Because of my label? I can prove all those misconceptions about Fraternity members are nothing but stereotypes to you, if you gave me the chance."

The man from earlier came to mind and Sakura shook her head. "I'm sure you're an exception, but there's no doubt that the majority of Frat guys are complete douche bags. I don't care if you deny it, but I want no affiliation with people like you."

"So what?" His body was suddenly closer and Sakura started backing up. His eyes shone with slight annoyance, "You don't even know me personally. What makes you think I couldn't treat you right?"

Her back came into contact with a wall. She was forced to look directly into his eyes, not being able to stop the flow of words coming out of her mouth, "You're just like that dude downstairs right now, trying to hit me up. You can stop trying to make me think you're any different, because it's not working."

His free hand placed itself over the wall beside her head, trapping her into the small space between them both. She gulped as his breath now fanned over her face and he spoke lowly, "I wouldn't be wasting my time right now if I didn't actually think I had a chance, unlike Hidan who just wanted a quick fling." His eyes traveled across her face, and Sakura felt slightly scrutinized. "Plus, I was nice enough to help you yesterday. Doesn't that earn me some points?"

"Not at all..."

Bringing their connected hands up to his face, his cold lips gently pressed against her pale fingers. He gazed into her eyes through slightly closed eyelids over their interlocked fingers, "How about that?"

It was a somewhat romantic gesture, and that had been the reason for the pink tinge covering her face. " _Not at all,"_ She strained to repeat.

Suddenly, their proximity became too much. She needed air.

Sakura was surprised by how easily he let go of her hand once she began to tug on it. It almost made her feel embarrassed for thinking he wouldn't have done that earlier, and she allowed him to hold her hand the whole time. She slipped through the space given to her and took a deep intake of relief once out of his grasp. He simply stared down at her with a half assed smile.

"Just do what I told you to do and tell everyone that the whole thing is fake. Also, forget we ever met. Bye."

She turned on her heel and exited the balcony, thanking god that he hadn't followed after her.

Sasori stared at her descending back in thought. He had hoped she would turn back around and give in, but it didn't happen.

Once she was gone he reached into his pocket to retrieve his cigarette pack. His mind reeled back to yesterday night, when she had knocked over the vase on this exact balcony. He smiled in thought, not at all regretting his advances today as well.

 _Yup, she's a whole lot different sober._

 **:::**

* * *

 **A/N:** **I was hoping on releasing this chapter sooner but I hated the first draft so much that I rewrote the whole thing. On the plus side, I hadn't planned on writing a chapter THIS long, so there we go. Anyway, Hopefully this version is satisfactory, I tried my best!**

 **I'm still debating on the rating on this story but it will most likely stay rated 'T'.**

 **Also, thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows on this story! I appreciate every single person who keeps up with my writing! The support in the reviews really encourages me to keep on writing knowing that I have an audience who wants more. You're all precious haha thanks again!**


	3. Unspoken Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Unspoken Words**

 **:::**

 _Be mine._

 _Be mine._

 _Be mine._

"Be mine my ass," Sakura muttered, tossing over once more in her soft sheets. She glares at the illuminated time on her digital clock. 6:30 am. Her first class of the day starts at 8:00. She should probably get up.

She lazily pulls her arm from beneath her blanket and raises it above herself. The light illuminating through the curtains reflects off her pale skin. Her eyes follow the sun's pattern throughout her arm. it looked almost as if Sasori's touch had left his mark, and that thought slightly freaks her out.

 _Be mine._

What a stupid way to ask out a girl. It wasn't even a proper proposal. It was as if he was demanding that she gave herself up to him. _Be mine._ Does he have no morals?

Sakura tucks her arm back to her side, watching as the light disappears off her skin and instead switches onto the wall in front of her bed. She stares at it.

His touch is no longer on her, but the words he spoke are still entirely etched into her mind.

 **:::**

"Good morning Sakura!"

That cheerful voice breaks Sakura out of her own thoughts.

"Morning," Sakura mutters under her breath, diverting her attention back to the book in front of her. From the corner of her eye she catches Ino dropping her stuff on the table and settling into the seat across from her. _Great._ "Hey forehead, you left pretty early for class this morning. What's wrong?"

Sakura's eyebrow twitches in annoyance. The words on the pages become nothing but a blur. "Hmm… maybe the fact that you completely ditched me yesterday at the party?"

She manages to look up in time to catch the amusement spread across the blonde's face. "It was for an important cause, I guess."

Sakura scoffed. Ino quickly continues, as if to defend herself. "I ran into this hot guy. He was all into me; it was great."

"What about Kiba?"

She embarrassingly replies, "Who?"

Sakura closes her book, realizing she has come out of her concentrated zone. She eyed Ino with an accusing glare, "You know… the dude you said the exact same thing about last week."

"Oh, I got over that fast."

 _Well, no shit._

"Anyway, back onto you!"

That's her cue to get out. "No thanks, I have to get ready for my next class."

"Hey! Not until you share details!" Sakura rolls her eyes as Ino leans her body across the table, allowing her weight to rely on her bent elbows. "I saw you guys go upstairs. Did you get lucky this time?"

"No, we just talked. Now cut it out you pig, people are staring!"

"Like I give a crap," she scoffs, but moves back to sit in her seat properly again. "So nothing happened? He didn't make a move or anything?"

The events pass through Sakura's mind in a flash. She hopes Ino isn't secretly a mind teller, and lies through her teeth; "Nope."

"Wow, how boring." She mutters, crossing her arms across her chest. "That Sasori seriously needs to loosen up. It's like he's afraid of chicks… or maybe he's gay."

Ino's words perked Sakura's interest. "Wait, what do you mean?"

Ino smirks, looking left and right to make sure no one is listening in. "This third year guy told me all about it. Sasori hates women, and the last girl he dated apparently was so shook up by their breakup that she dropped out of Uni."

Sakura blinks. "Wait, she _dropped out_ because of a breakup?"

"Yup," Ino squeals, enjoying this once in a lifetime moment that her best friend has become engaged in gossip. "I heard she moved to a different country too, but I think that's a bit too farfetched."

"But she literally dropped out of University, the place of opportunity, because of _him?"_

Now Sakura knows exactly the type of person he is. To have probably traumatized a girl enough to make her drop out? Disgusting. And then he goes on to try and hit on herself after claiming he isn't like other frat guys? Stupid. He's nothing but a tool.

Sakura masks her anger behind a blank look. She listens intently to Ino's next words, "Yeah, which is why I thought you would be a special one... sadly I was wrong." She sighs, as if disappointed that her friend didn't end up with a asshole like him.

"Well then, I'm glad." Sakura says, catching Ino off guard. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to class."

The pinkette packs her things and walks out of the library in a rush, attracting attention from students she passes by. Hopefully that douchebag listened to her and told everyone they're not actually dating.

She definitely doesn't want to be associated with him. Not after what Ino said.

 **:::**

It's been a week, one whole week since that "incident" at Sakura's first frat party. And its been 6 days since she asked him to dispel the rumours. 6 days since she last spoke to him.

She walks the halls alone, through large crowds of people. Her last class just finished up, and she get to go back to her dorm and sleep. For once, she hopes Ino is off somewhere for a long time with her new boy thing.

Sakura notices no more stares, no more mentions from random dudes claiming she's "Sasori's girlfriend." It's as if that rumour never existed, and for that, she's glad.

It isn't until she make a pit stop in the girls washroom does she realize she's sadly mistaken. As if out of some horror film, Sakura looks up into the mirror after washing her hands to find three girls glaring into her eyes. She quickly turns around in shock, noticing that they really are there.

"May I help you?" Sakura asks, trying to rid of the awkwardness lingering in the air.

One of the girls scoff, as if Sakura's question was stupid to ask. "Do you still talk to Sasori?"

 _Do they still think I'm dating him, or are they expecting me to say no because we're broken up? I'm really out of the loop here. Dammit._

"Erm… no?" Sakura's answer is unsure, and she hopes they don't notice it.

The blonde one in the middle, the leader of the pack, steps up silently. "We're not trying to be the 'bullies' or whatever shit they show in those movies…" She mutters, walking up closer to Sakura. The pinkette grips the edge of the sink behind her back. "But I think I kinda get where those chicks are coming from when they decide to confront the bitch messing shit up on campus."

Sakura begins to stutter, not believing the situation that is actually happening right now. "W-what do you mean?"

"Sasori. Is what he said true, or was he bullshitting?"

Sakura bites her lower lip. "What did he say?"

The blonde stops right in front of Sakura. Her over intoxicating fragrance makes it through Sakura's nose. She scoffs again, probably assuming that the pinkette is faking ignorance. "He told everyone on Thursday nights party… do you seriously not know?"

"I didn't go to any parties last week."

"What a bore," She laughs, flicking a manicured finger up and tracing it across Sakura's cheek. "Even if it was for a short while, what did Sasori see in a small freshman like you?"

Within seconds her hands are on Sakura's collarbone, tracing pointless patterns. "You have such pale skin… what a mismatch with Sasori's beautiful tan skin tone…"

Sakura longs to throw her hand off. She wants to call her out for even thinking she cares about how she would look with Sasori. But then, the blonde's previous words finally process through.

 _Even if it was for a short while.._

Sakura looks up into her pale blue eyes, a snobbish, selfish personality hidden within.

As if enjoying the nervousness upon Sakura's face, she asks, "So who was it that did the breaking up, you, or him?"

 **:::**

Ino isn't home. _Good._

Flopping onto her bed, Sakura allows the tears to flow through. How long has it been since she cried this much? Probably since Sasuke…

Those girls are cruel. Cruel to the point that it's completely evil. To have laughed at Sakura for something she wish she had no part in… how is that even fair?

Rising from her pathetic position, Sakura wipes the tears remaining on her face. She looks down at her hands, lifting them to touch the spot the girl had grazed with her fingernail. She was menacing. Intimidating. Would she had stabbed her if Sakura's answer to her question was different?

" _So who was it that did the breaking up, you, or him?"_

" _Him."_

It's only fair. After rejecting him, She guessed it would only make sense to not further ruin his ego, right? But what Sakura wasn't expecting was the continued teasing and mocking by those girls. You'd think that by their age, they'd stop such a thing… guess not. For what it's worth, at least now she'll never have to endure shit like that again. Sakura imagines how it would of turned out if she actually was still "dating" Sasori. Things would have got ugly, she's sure of it.

 **:::**

After calming her raging emotions that she hadn't expected to sprung up since high school, she finally builds the willingness to lift herself from her bed and attend to the knocking on her door. She quickly looked over her appearance in the small mirror hung up on the wall before making her way to the door.

It's definitely not Ino; she has a key herself. So who…

Sakura lifts herself up on her tippy toes to look through the peephole. Her eyes widen in surprise. As if he could notice her presence behind the door, he lifts a hand up and waves. A gentle smirk graces his features.

 _Sasori._

Sakura drops back down to her short height and places a hand over her chest. Her heart is thumping hard and she needs to calm down before he notices-

 _Be mine._

His words repeat themselves over and over again in that moment and Sakura curses herself for reminding herself of it. Last week it clouded her mind, but this week she finally forgot about it. _God dammit Sakura, why now, of all times!?_

Another knock resounds against the door. He's getting impatient.

She slowly unlocks the door and pulls it open just enough that she can peek her head through. He looks amused, but she could care less.

"What do you want?" It came out much more ruder than she had intended, but there was no taking it back now.

His eyes are calculating, and somehow Sakura imagined him being able to read her emotions. Not good.

"Well good evening to you too." He mutters, crossing his arms. "Mind welcoming me in?"

She bites her lip. "I'd rather not - it's quite a mess in here…"

"I don't mind."

"Yes, you should."

"But I don't."

"I…" a stupid thought comes to mind. "I'm not dressed properly."

He hums in response, allowing his eyes to lower to her naked shoulder. "I don't mind that, either."

Sakura sighs in annoyance, realizing he wasn't going away anytime soon. "What do you want?"

"Come with me." It comes out sounding like a demand. Not again…

Glancing further out the door, Sakura looks left and right. No one is in the halls right now, but if someone were to see a popular frat boy at her dorm door, she'd be in deep shit.

"I told everyone we're not dating, if that's what you're worried about." He groans, as if finally having enough of her stalling. "Now let me in, or come with me. I want to talk to you."

Sakura opens the door further, almost reluctantly. "Come on in, and make it quick."

Once his whole body is through the door, Sakura shuts it quickly and locks it in place. He watches Sakura with an emotion she isn't quite sure how to explain, but doesn't dwell on it further. She points to Ino's bed, "Take a seat."

He stays standing, allowing his eyes to take in the entirety of the room. It feels invasive, and Sakura holds herself back from snapping at him. Finally, his eyes land on Ino's bed. "Where's your roommate?"

"Out with her guy friend."

"Guy friend?"

"Nothing is ever official with her and guys. I like to avoid that topic."

He allows himself to take a seat, and his eyes immediately are on her again. Sakura has gotten use to his strange stares since the last time they were in the same vicinity. His golden brown eyes also make a reappearance in her vague memory of the night she was drunk off her mind, and each time they looked somewhat different. Maybe it's the emotion hidden behind them. She can never tell what someone is thinking.

"Do you guys talk about me?" He wonders aloud, a humorous glint now appearing in those orbs.

"No," Sakura answers, although she knows he can tell she's lying.

"Does she think I'm attractive?"

Sakura is taken aback. What?

He makes himself comfortable by leaning back on her bed and holding himself up by his elbows. Noticing the awkwardness in her stance, he changes the question. "She's that blonde girl, right?"

Sakura nods slowly. _Oh right, they met when he asked her where our dorm was._ The thought of Sasori carrying herself through campus, into the girls dormitories, and into her bed flashes through her mind. A blush blooms across her face at the thought of it.

Sasori notices, and licks his lower lip. Her mind is elsewhere, and takes the moment to observe her naked legs. His eyes trail back up to her plumped lips. "Ino, was it?"

Sakura's eyes revert back to him. She nods slowly. "Yeah. Why?"

"She's out with Deidara right now…" he muses. "Both are whores. Perfect for eachother."

Sakura isn't sure who Deidara is, but to refer to Ino using such a degrading word pisses her off. Her palms grip at her pajama shorts. "She isn't a whore. Who are you to say such a thing about my best friend?"

"A guy who is perfectly fine with saying it about my own friend," he says calmly despite the anger radiating off the woman stood before him. "Now back to us…"

"There is no us," she snaps, causing Sasori's eyes to slightly widen. "I remember asking you to forget we ever met. So can you hurry it up with what you want to tell me so we can go back to being strangers?"

"I can't decide if I like your feistiness or not," He scoffs, turning his head to the darkening sky outside the window. "That night, you were a bit more entertaining."

Her heart beat quickens. "Entertaining? How so?"

His eyes make their way back to her lips, and trail back to her jade orbs. "Show up to the party on Saturday, and I might just tell you."

Sakura leans her body against the wall. She laughs, "That's a hilarious offer, but no thanks."

"I'd like to get to know you more," he suddenly says, raising himself from the bed. He makes his way to stand right in front of her, and Sakura's nerves immediately go into overdrive. He's towering over her. "I want to know more about you. I'll open up as well."

"What makes you think I'm interested in what you have to say?"

He smirks, as if expecting that response. "Don't you want to know what happened that night?"

"I'd rather forget it ever happened," Sakura murmurs unsurely.

His eyebrows furrow, "Doesn't it bother you? Not having a clue as to what went on when you were passed out?"

She immediately goes back to biting her lip, and Sasori's gaze turns to that. He reaches out his hand and softly cups her cheek, tracing his thumb across her bottom lip.

She stays frozen in spot.

"You're unsure; I can tell."

Sakura gazes into his eyes. Their changed again. This time, their glossy, and a hint of longing passes through them. She finally realizes that their in a room alone, without Ino, within soundproof walls.

She gulps, and her bottom lip begins to tremble. He notices, and comes closer.

"And now you're scared."

 _How can he tell?_

"I also meant what I said the night after that."

 _Can he stop talking…_

"I want you."

His face is closer, and Sakura can't will herself to move. What is happening? _Why can't I push him away?_

His breath smells of coffee. She doesn't know why she noticed it. Sakura gazes down at his lips. Her heart thumps hard against her chest at the thought of him kissing her. He wouldn't… he wouldn't dare….

Sakura finally speaks, "W-why…"

"Why do I want you?"

 _Want._ A strong word to use when explaining an urge. A careless, selfish need. He probably always gets what he wants.

Her silence is enough of an answer. He responds softly, "You're too cute to let someone else get a hold of."

 _Careless. Selfish._

"And those lips," he mutters, catching her off guard. "I can't stop myself from wanting to feel them on my own." His eyes look deep into Sakura's shocked orbs. "I want to claim them."

 _Claim?_

It's happening again. The space between them is becoming too much, and Sakura gently pushes his chest away. He allows it.

Tell me by Friday your decision," he murmurs, enjoying the flustered look on her face. "I'll be waiting."

Without a word he turns away and walks out the door, closing it behind himself. The moment he is gone Sakura drops to the floor, her knees gone weak. She traces her bottom lip, his lingering touch still tingling in his wake.

"What the fuck was that?" She mutters quietly to herself, unable to comprehend what had just happened. It's as if holds an unspoken authority over her, and Sakura isn't sure how to feel about someone like him wielding a power as strong as that.

Friday. That's four days away. He wants an answer on Friday…

"No…" Sakura clenches her hands tightly, ignoring the way her nails dig deeply into her palms. "There's no way. I'm not going."

But his words, once again, are hung in the air. But this time, it's more than just one line. He came at her with a full on confession. One that she wishes she had never heard.

 **:::**

* * *

 **A/N: Ooh, spicy. A gift to those who have been waiting for the next chapter. I wasn't sure where I was going with this chapter... hopefully you like it.**

 **Sorry for not updating in like... (looks at calendar)... 3 whole months. School has taken up my time, and I haven't had the willpower to use my free time to write. But now I'm back and using FF again, although mainly reading other stories at the moment. I promise to update my other stories during the Christmas break as well, I have a whole lot of inspiration right now! :D**

 **Plus longer chapter next time, this is shorter than I wanted.**

 **So yeah... haha... forgive me?**


	4. Let The Game's Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Let The Game's Begin**

 **:::**

It was the start of summer '13. It was during the month of June and on the 24th day that she first laid eyes upon him.

The only boy of her dreams, the only boy she had ever learnt to care for. The only boy who ever made her heart flutter. The only boy she had ever let unwind herself.

Dark hair which shone in the sun's rays. An attractive, boyish look that fit his age at the time. Lean, and slightly taller than herself. Obsidian eyes, shades darker than anything she had ever seen before. Eyes that held a past full of memories she longed to have a look at. Everything about him enticed her whole being.

It was nothing short of a summer fling, but she enjoyed it to the best of her capability. She still remembers the last day before the beginning of Senior year like it was yesterday. They were sitting at a coffee shop, gazing longingly into each other's eyes. "I love you," she would say. He wouldn't reply. He would only reassure her tainted heart with a small smile.

But it was enough. It was enough to keep her going and working towards her 12th grade credits. They planned to attend the same University and save money to get an apartment together. "We'll be like a young, married couple," she would say jokingly. He would once again offer nothing but a small smile. Maybe marriage didn't work for him.

She had everything planned out; from the apartment, places to purchase furniture, how to sustain a equal rent between them both. She was over the moon, happy in love. While he was staring, lagging behind in what she had hoped would be an adventure they would explore together.

They never had the chance to begin.

 **:::**

Sakura awoke to a puddle by her face. She quickly raised her head, realizing the source of it were her tear ducts.

She wipes her eyes with the back of her sweater sleeve and stares groggily in the dark across the other side of the room. She can make out Ino's still figure beneath a heap of blankets. It's October; the weather has gotten colder. She turns her eyes back to her drenched pillow.

It was only a vague memory. Nothing specific, but altogether gut wrenching enough to have evoked an emotion out of her unconscious state. How embarrassing.

She turns her eyes to the digital clock. It's once again 6:30.

She sighs, slowly throwing away her warm blankets and raises herself from her bed. She had gotten into the habit of getting ready earlier than she was used to, but it's only because her mind has become clouded with things she'd rather not dwell on in her sleep.

Sadly, she's realizes while in the middle of her morning lecture, that she too dwells on these things while awake.

 **:::**

"Let me guess; you miss Sasori, don't you?"

Sakura nearly chokes on her granola bar.

Giving her friend a second to compose herself, Ino leans further over her shoulder and peers at the magazine laid on the table. " _8 steps to getting over a breakup."_

Sakura quickly covers the coloured pages with her elbows and scoffs in response. "It's not what you think, pig. I was just a bit curious."

"Curious enough to go find some stupid magazine to read?" Ino huffs, pulling up a wooden chair closer to Sakura. She turns her body towards her flustered pink haired friend. "Do you not trust what knowledge I have when it comes to relationships?"

Sakura rolls her eyes, "Not when you're with a new guy every week."

"That just shows how alluring I am."

"Whatever. What do you need?"

Ino's eyes trail back to the hidden magazine. "Are you doing alright? You seem to be avoiding me recently…"

Sakura rubs her eyes, still quite half asleep from her morning lecture. She takes her time to digest Ino's words. "What do you mean by avoid? I just get up earlier in the morning, that's all."

"But you also haven't hung out with Hinata or Tenten recently…"

"You know it's hard to catch up with them when our classes literally finish before and after each others."

"But-"

"Ino, I don't have time for this. I have to finish up my Chem lab that's due tonight…"

The blonde silently gives up, but Sakura knows she'll eventually bring it up again sooner or later. She always gets answers, and Sakura isn't sure how she'll be able to handle her persuasive friend when the time comes.

 **:::**

It's already Thursday. _Shit._

Sakura had done such a good job at drowning herself in as much work as possible before having to think about Sasori again, that she hadn't noticed the days go by so quickly. Tomorrow is when he expects an answer, and Sakura doesn't know how she'll respond.

At first, she adamantly told herself that she wouldn't go. But countless sleepless nights went by when she had reprocessed his words several times, over and over again. Now that she thought about it; his offer had been tempting. Why wouldn't she want to know what happened the night she passed out?

But what scares her most is that she's being used. From what she has gathered from previous encounters with the redhead, he's nothing but a damn, manipulative pervert. Always having the tendency to just corner her into a confined space when no one is around. She could definitely report his actions to the school board, right? But the thought of reporting him had never come to mind. Maybe it's the fact that he's attractive is what's holding her back, or his high spot in popularity amongst the other students. But Sakura knows herself well. She would never stoop as low as to let some dude get off the hook just because he's pretty and popular. If only she could find out what happened without attending the damn party… now that would be a miracle.

She's done too much thinking in the past few days. On one side of her brain, there's the urge to give in to Sasori and just attend his damn party. On the other side of her brain, there's the unwanted memories that keep springing up. She just can't ever get a damn break, huh?

Pulling out her cell phone, Sakura glances over the time. 7:25 pm. Now would be a good time to head back to her dorm and continue studying there.

As she begins packing her belongings, she allows her eyes to survey whoevers left in the library. It's a public space for all students to use, although it does close at specific times. _I think today it closes at 8?_

There's a boy sat alone at a table in the far corner. Unlike the many other students who choose to study by themselves, he specifically catches her attention. His golden hair spikes up in strange uneven directions, and it looks as though it hasn't been washed in days. He's wearing grey sweatpants and a short sleeved white shirt. Typical attire for the average college student.

Bright azure eyes. Sakura blinks, realizing he had caught her gaze. She quickly turns back to her bag, placing the last binder in place.

She can still feels his eyes on her form as she nervously slings her bag over her shoulder. _This is awkward._

Sakura bravely turns back to the boy. She was right; his eyes are bright blue, and they illuminate in the dimly lit room like a pair of Christmas lights. She can feel him studying her, and so she allows herself to study him.

He looks young. Probably a first year as well. His tan is a bit darker than Tenten's, although his hair is much more bright and lively unlike Ino's overly bleached hair. 3 scars run across the expanse of each cheek, and Sakura grins at the fact that they remind her of her stuffed fox plushie she had in the 4th grade.

His eyes lower. She wonders why. _Oh wait, I'm smiling like a weirdo, aren't I?_

She quickly covers her mouth to stop the inevitable laughs that would pursue. He watches her with amusement in his eyes. Sakura wonders what he's thinking.

Shaking those unneeded thoughts away, she tightens the strap of her bag over her shoulder and walks out the library without another glance.

 _Definitely cute._

 **:::**

Upon arriving back to her dorm room, Sakura drowns herself in more coursework. Before she realizes it, it's already midnight.

Just as she finishes reading the last page of her textbook for the night, a tipsy Ino stumbles through the door.

"Ino!" Sakura whines, detangling her crossed legs to get up and help Ino find her way to her bed.

As per usual, Ino had gone out drinking in the middle of the week. Sakura has gotten use to her wild friend's antics, but that isn't to say that she still doesn't get annoyed by them.

After tucking a now passed out Ino into bed, Sakura makes her way to close their dorm room when she notices a male presence standing in the way. She presumes that he's the new guy Ino had recently been swooning over.

She isn't quite sure what to say. "Um, hi?"

He's tall, blonde, and tanned. Sakura would have definitely mistaken him for the boy she had seen in the library if it weren't for the fact that the man stood before her had freakishly long hair.

"Sasori's girlfriend, right?"

She hadn't heard anyone call her that in a while, which is why she couldn't help but feel her face warm up in embarrassment. "No.. we broke up a while ago."

He raises a thin gold brow, "Huh? Well that sucks. Although, the way he's been acting recently would say otherwise, yeah."

The amusement spread across his face confuses Sakura. She isn't quite sure how to respond.

He offers Sakura a small smirk before allowing his eyes to gaze over at Ino. "Tell her I'll see her at the party on saturday."

Sakura nods slowly. She watches him walk out the front door.

"Oh, Sasori said to meet him tomorrow at your spot? Whatever the hell that means…" he shrugs, not noticing the surprised look on the girl's face. "See ya, pinky."

Before she realizes it Ino's boytoy is gone and she's left alone flustered and confused. She didn't have time to ask him what exactly he meant, but Sakura has somewhat of a clue to what exact "spot" Sasori was talking about.

 **:::**

He hears the glass balcony doors behind himself open and close within seconds of eachother.

"Hello?"

The familiar voice of the woman he constantly craves for rings in his ears. He slowly turns around, not wanting to give away his excitement to see her.

She's in a pair of grey sweats, an oversized blue sweater, and cheap flip flops. Her unruly pink hair is pulled up in a messy ponytail and her porcelain skin is covered in a sheen of sweat. She doesn't even have to try to look perfect in Sasori's eyes. Everything about her just blows him away.

"The weather is humid tonight. What are you doing wearing such clothing?" He asks, looking her over once more.

She scoffs and ignores his comment. "I'm here to talk about the party tomorrow."

"Mhmm.." He hums, turning his head back around to look over the balcony. He crushes the bud of his cigarette on the railing before tossing it over. He turns his full body around to give the pinkette his full attention. "So what's your answer?"

Sakura grips her hands tightly. She isn't quite sure why she's so nervous to speak, but his presence alone just causes her to instantly choke on her sentence. She shuts her eyelids and finds the words she desperately searches for in her head. "I'll go on one condition."

"Excuse me?" He scoffs, freezing the pinkette in her place. "I'm inviting you to a frat house party and along with that, sharing the events of _that_ night free of charge. Don't take advantage of my kindness towards you."

Sakura grits her teeth. "I never asked for special treatment from you, asshole. I don't give two shits about your lame party, it's _you_ who's leaving me no choice but to attend."

Sasori wants to bite back with another rude response, but holds his composure. Instead, he smirks. "Fine, it's understandable that you don't want to attend my party, considering what happened that particular night.." He revels in the way she gets antsy every time that he mentions it. "So I suppose you could do something else for me? You know, considering you want to know what happened so badly."

"Don't get so ahead of yourself," Sakura mutters.

"But it's true, right? This has probably kept you up countless nights. You fear for the worse, but you pray that it wasn't all that bad. It's starting to eat you up alive. The unknowing can be scary, right? Considering the fact that I know what happened… and you don't."

Sakura isn't sure how much more of his taunting she will be able to handle before she loses her cool. So she decides to comply. "Fine! I'll do anything you want, just tell me what happened already!"

The frustrated look on her faces sturs him on. "Anything?"

Her cheeks flush instantly. "A-as long as it's appropriate, dumbass."

"Aw but sweetheart, what's so inappropriate about going to the party tomorrow? We could hang out together, get drunk, let everyone know we're on… good terms."

The idea of willingly spending more time with him shakes her being. She wants nothing more than to be far, far away from him. "I just don't want to go, alright? I've made up my mind. I'd rather do something else."

"Fine then. Be mine."

"Don't be ridiculous," She mutters. Sasori smiles, reminiscing how she responded the exact same way the other night they were both sober on this balcony. "How many times do I need to turn you down before you get the message?" She scoffs. "Plus, we barely know each other."

"But that's the thing," he sighs. "I don't know much about you, and I want to."

Sakura holds her breath as she gazes into his golden eyes. She bites her bottom lip nervously, "Can we get back on topic, please?"

He smirks as he locks eyes with her own. They hold the gaze for a couple of seconds, and it riles him on to make progressive steps towards the frozen girl.

 _No...no...no… not this again._

"H-how about I give you a back massage? I clean your room? I do your homework for a week?"

She throws as many suggestions as she can, but eventually realizes he isn't listening. There's no use in trying.

Sakura makes no move to stop him. She just stares weakly up at his taller form in nervousness.

His breath wreaks of cigarettes, which she somewhat doesn't mind. "Remember what I said in your dorm?" He softly mutters, moving his face lower and lower.

How couldn't she remember? The events of that night played over and over in her head for the past week. She couldn't go a single hour without it popping back up in her head and making her feel all flustered and uncomfortable again. The way he gazed into her eyes, sweet talked her, grabbed her chin with his light touch... like what he's currently doing now. How many times has she been in this position?

That's when Sakura suddenly became conscious of what was happening. What he's intently doing.

He gets her all worked up, corners in, and says ungodly things. He enjoys tormenting her frail being, and for what? What does he get out of this? How does he benefit from doing such things to a first year student, someone as quiet and unnoticeable as Sakura Haruno? He could have any girl, so why her?

Ino's voice rings in her ear.

" _Sasori hates women, and the last girl he dated apparently was so shook up by their breakup that she dropped out of Uni."_

Was Sasori's last girlfriend exactly like herself? Someone innocent, outspoken, brash, yet naive such as herself?

Is he after Sakura because she's always been a tough target for him? Does she remind him of his last girlfriend?

 _I shouldn't make this all about myself._

Right. He's simply a dick. Someone incapable of properly caring for another person. She's just a pawn in one of his many board games, and she will inevitably be knocked down unless she backs out soon enough. He has strength not only physically, but mentally. He will play her and eventually break her down piece by piece, and she'll be tossed aside just like his last girlfriend, left to drop out because of what unspeakable thing he had done to her.

The only way she can avoid it is by stopping this game of cat and mouse before it has the chance to begin.

Her heart clenches in her chest as she pushes him away. He is somewhat surprised, yet disappointed.

"I change my mind," she breathes. "I'll go to your stupid party, on one condition - just hear me out!"

His brows furrow as he patiently allows her to continue. She steadily begins, making sure not to fumble these next words.

"You are to never, _ever_ , get close to me again."

What Sakura hadn't yet fathomed to understand, was that the game had begun a long time ago.

 **:::**

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright so... it's been a while. I have no excuse, other than that I have been busy with school. But guess what? It's now summer break! More updates will surely come your way, just cross your fingers every night before bed and the next chapter will be out before you know it lol. Also, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I wanted it to end off on a good spot, and once I got to the ending I didn't feel it be necessary to add meaningless dialogue. I think it turned out good, leave me a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
